


Good Morning Honey

by TheMutantHonk



Series: NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GamKar Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Honey

You open your eyes slowly to a way-too-fucking-bright room. You've slept in, quite a bit later than you usually do, it seems. Not just from the obnoxious sunlight filtering into the bedroom, but from the heaviness your body felt, that strange feeling it rarely gets when you've actually fully rested it for once instead of running it much fucking harder than it was built for. 

And there was the fact that your pothead juggalo boyfriend wasn't laying in bed next to you. That in of itself should have been your first clue. 

You roll onto your side and groan as you stretch almost violently, your body bending backwards and all the muscles you can force to move directly upon waking tensing. As you move, you feel your thighs slide together, your scrotum rubbing against your skin and remember with an almost blush the sex you'd had last night that had caused you to fall asleep naked. You smile to yourself. That was why you were able to sleep so late. 

As you lay there waking up, you hear the shower running. Gamzee. Well, at least he started his day off without lazing on the couch taking a hit. He was trying to quit for you, and you appreciated it, knowing it was hard on him. You were proud of how well he was doing. 

After a few more minutes, the water stopped. You listened to him move about the bathroom, knowing his routine well enough that just by sound you knew exactly what he was doing. You knew he wasn't going to dry off. He was going to wrap the towel around his waist before bending over and shaking his head wildly, spraying water everywhere like a fucking dog. There was the sound of things being moved around the counter as he grabbed the mouthwash, pouring it into his mouth directly from the bottle. The screw of the lid, the slam of it back onto the counter, most definitely far from its place. Gargling, water running as he spit it out. Clicking and clanking as he moved his ridiculous greasepaint around on the counter, setting it out to apply later. 

There it was. Finally. His soft, careful footsteps, padding from the bathroom into your bedroom. You roll over to face the doorway and scowl at him, your version of a 'good morning honey' smile. He grinned, apparently pleased to see you so well-rested. “Morning, Karbro,” he greeted you, dropping the towel.

You roll your eyes and scoot backward on the bed, making room for him again. He obliges in no time, immediately climbing in next to you. He leans down over you, hands on both sides of your head to prop himself up, and lowers his mouth to yours, lazily connecting lips. You smile against his mouth as you kiss back, enjoying the fresh minty taste. It was a nice change compared to the smoke you always tasted on him. Your fingers found his hair and you pulled him harder against you, wanting to devour every bit of him. 

Eventually the two of you pull away to breathe, and you found yourselves gazing at each other. You were smiling dumbly up at him, and he was mirroring it with a grin of his own. You supposed you could get used to this kind of morning.


End file.
